


Estonia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [53]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Estonia

**Tallinn** ****

Moira sat on the bed of her huge bed in the luxurious Swissôtel, which Johnny had recommended for her trip to Estonia! She was thankful it had only been ten minutes from the airport and had crashed out the second she ascended to the 31st floor!

It was a beautiful room, in a very swanky hotel, much more like the places of old that they would have stayed in without a second thought but all the glamour, the double sinks and frankly ginormous bath reminded her that she was here alone. Her beloved husband was off somewhere with Stevie, trying to expand the Rosebud Motel Group and David was on his honeymoon trip of a lifetime. She had contacted Alexis, reluctantly, not because she didn't want to spend time with her daughter, on the contrary she didn’t want her to feel guilty and leave her fledgling business in New York. Moira had given herself many a stern talking to on the flight over, thankful the network had plumped for business class and she concluded that she would be fine and that she might even enjoy the time alone.

Moira sat and sipped her tea, staring out of the floor to ceiling windows, thankful she could see the medieval old town and in particular, Viru Square. She had made her assistant, Catherine, ensure she would have some time to sightsee and shop for souvenirs, not just fly in, film for a week and then leave again! She also planned to make use of the spa facilities, especially the sauna, to try and rid her skin of toxins she most likely gained whilst flying.

**Text: John, I have arrived. I hope you and Stevie are both satisfactory in your travels, wherever in the world you may be. I love you. Moira.**


End file.
